


Taking Her Shot

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the fiance of the world's greatest sniper. Of course she had to learn how to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Her Shot

"Steady arm, baby-doll," she feels his hand lower her arm slightly, to where she can see the target through the lens. His hand running down her back gently as she focuses on her breathing steadily. "Focus. Assess. Breathe." She tries not to smile as she tries to focus. 

 

"You're making this difficult. I don't know how you do this."

 

"When someone has a target on your man that they can't see, it's important that you take them out first before they take out your team member. You have your teammates back when they're most vulnerable, just like I have yours right now. Now see that guy. He's gonna see us pretty soon. He's a sniper. He's always assessing. You gonna let him take us baby-doll, or am I gonna have to take him out?"

 

She swallows hard as she turns and looks at her fiance. The man who has saved her life more times than she could count, in her not too distant past, and the same one who has just rescued her from the facility they were now casing now from on top of the hill as the rest of Team Cap raided the facility looking for other hostages. She knew Bucky had a lone mission in finding her. He had no interest in going back to being HYDRA's goons again. So while he got in and got out,(really he was really strong, carrying her in one arm as he shot his way past the guards blocking their way out. She didn't know why that turned her on.) Team Cap took down the rest of the base. She didn't remember getting captured. Really it didn't matter. She was safe now. She knew there was no way in hell James would let her fall again.

 

Recently they had started working on shooting. While she knew a lot of basic self-defense, to him that wasn't enough. Someone could easily overpower her if they had a weapon, making it an unfair fight. One thing different about their relationship compared to Steve and Darcy's was that she was a higher profile target, due in part to her own work, and her place as the Winter Soldiers girlfriend. Also Steve wouldn't allow Darcy anywhere near any weapon of any sort. Even her taser was monitored heavily. So while she continued her self-defense lessons, he had started to take her to the shooting range.

 

He had discovered that she was actually a good shot when she wanted to be, especially if she concentrated really hard, and didn't have any work on her mind. A lot of times she though she was afraid of the weapon. He worked on that with her. He'd started by leaving various weapons out in their apartment, to which she would get pissed off.

_What if someone comes in, and hides here? It's like a free for all! I'm dead before I walk through the door!_

_We have Jarvis, doll. He'd let you know.  
_

_What if he's compromised?  
_

_Then you'd learn how to shoot really fast._

 

Really though, she had become comfortable around them, so much so that she would start to actually dismantle them, and put them back together, so she could see the inner workings of each weapon. When she took apart his favorite though it lead to a real fight. 

_I wanted to see inside!_

_That was my favorite Glock!_

_So you'll get a new one!_

_It's not the same!_

 

Intense fights led to intense love making followed by an intense marriage proposal that she wasn't even sure was real until the next morning.

_Oh_

_Well I did propose to you last night. I figured I'd make it official and actually give you your ring._

_Oh_

_What's wrong?_

_I didn't know if it was real. The proposal?_

_You think I ask that question everyday, love?_

_No. I just. It was after a very intense love making session. I thought it was just an after thought._

_You don't want to marry me?_

_I do. I really do. But I want you to want to marry me, without a sense of obligation._

_You think I owe you a marriage?_

_No._

_Shut up and let me put this damn ring on you._

_Oh._

_That's better._

_Oh! It's beautiful._

 

They were fire and ice. Causing more trouble in the tower than Tony and Bruce combined. Not trouble trouble. More like sexy-times were had in a variety of places in a variety of ways, that would Tony Stark's imagination to shame, and were walked in on by a variety of people, more often than not, Steve Rogers, who they learned could turn just about every shade of red in the world.

_Maybe you should learn to knock, Punk._

_This isn't a room! This is the communal!_

_Not my fault. Told you I was heading down to find my girl!_

_Yeah to find her. Not...'do' her!_

_Your interpretation of modern day slang is still awful._

_Shut up Jerk!_

_Get out of here Punk! I was busy!_

 

They'd learned to live together. He wasn't a morning person, unless she woke him up for sex, and afterwords he'd always fall back to sleep, which worked for her, meant she could sleep in after late nights. She was messy, he was constantly picking up after her, not so much with clothes or dishes, more with her notes, and notebooks. She was scatterbrained often forgetting date night, most nights he'd throw her over his shoulder and drag her upstairs. She liked dramas on TV, while he liked comedies. They both loved to cuddle, a good wine, and a good conversation. 

James was often wistful of his future, while Jane set him in the reality that was his life. He wanted six kids, she'd compromised with three. He wanted a home up-state, she went ahead and gave him that. He wanted a mini-van, she said _hell no._

That didn't mean that James didn't make compromises for her too. He wanted her to quit her job after they married, she'd already won her Nobel, and he was going to take a break from Avenging, he wanted to start their family right away. While she didn't have an issue with starting their family part, she did have an issue with the job. She agreed that five days a week eight to five would do. And he agreed to make her happy. 

_I can't wait to get you pregnant. You're going to be the most beautiful mom._

_Smooth Barnes. Did they teach that in the forties?_

_Teach what?_

_Smooth talk?_

_Baby. It didn't take smooth talk to get you in my bed. I can show you what it did take though. I think we have time._

_How do you know what it took?_

_I was there baby, enjoying every bit as much as you._

 

Now here they were. She watched her guy, her finger playing at the trigger. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she could actually take a human life, regardless of how badly they treated her these past two days. She swallows hard, and whimpers silently, and he understands. 

 

"Give me the gun, baby-doll. I'll take him out."

"No. I want to do this."

"You don't have to."

"I need to. I need to prove to myself that I can do this when, if there is a reason to."

"I don't want you to regret this baby."

"I need-I need to do this. Justgivemeasecond."

"I'm on your six, baby."

 

She feels him rub her back, his breathing slow and deliberate, encouraging her to do the same, as she lays on her stomach, preparing herself to do what she hasn't been able to do yet. She wanted to do it for her, for him. For them. For the rest of the people the bastards took prisoner. For us. She closes her eyes and slows her breathing as she and takes her aim, acquiring the target one last time. She feels her love beside her at her ear.

 

"Breathe. Assess. On the count of three, baby-doll." _He's here for me. He's proud of me. Doing this for him. For me. For us. "_ 1\. 2."

 

She steady's her heart, and opens her eyes, her finger itching at the trigger.

 

"3."

 

She takes her triumphant shot, then turning to her love again, burrows her face in his chest as he praises her work, and takes up his gun again. She lets out a silent cry.

"Can we just go and get me pregnant now? I'd rather not do that again."

He laughs quietly while he loads up his next shot. "Give me three minutes love, then I'm as good as yours."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course he would teach his girl to a shot.


End file.
